


Pick Your Fate, and Your Home

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, just really sweet, profound!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Just profound!fluff





	Pick Your Fate, and Your Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my relentless depression](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+relentless+depression).

Dean twirls a finger softly through Cas's hair. The sun beams throw the shadow of his lashes across his cheeks, and turn his eyes brilliant purple. The flowers blooming gently in the field rustle in the breeze of spring and Cas breathes.

Dean's gentle lips on his head and his hand curling around the one in Cas's lap. Cas watches the sun sink in increments, imperciptible to the human eye. A glorious red fades to yellow over the horizon, and Cas counts Dean's heartbeats. Trees twist and sway with the wind whistling through them, ground thistles reach to the heavens, to his home. No, not his home. Not anymore. 

His home? That's here. That's right here, in the arms of his human, his Dean. Listening to the gentle chatter of birds drifting off to sleep and the moon's whispers as it heaves itself above the earth, and the scrappy grass of the wildflower field against his back, clad in Dean's shirt. And that's his home now.

And that's his home.


End file.
